Espejismo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas, para el foro Proyecto 1-8] A veces un momento significa más que miles de ellos. 26: Las luchas son fáciles contra los enemigos y dolorosas contra los amigos. [Para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28]
1. Un poco más

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Un fic un poco diferente. Una serie de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos (a no ser que diga lo contrario en alguno), de personajes distintos y universos distintos. Basados en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

¿Por qué el título? Bueno, le he dado muchas vueltas y al final me he ido a mi lista de palabras favoritas. Creo que va bien, al fin y al cabo son escenas imaginadas.

.

**Imagen:** Bill Murray y Scarlett Johansson en Lost in Translation, propuesta por _Asondomar_.

**Personajes:** Mimi, Gennai

**Género:** Romance

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_1\. Un poco más_

.

—Mimi…

Ella no le miró, ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Se acercó más y aspiró su aroma.

—Tengo que irme.

Daba igual cuánto insistiera, Mimi no cedería. Gennai suspiró y se recostó contra la pared.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Vale. Solo déjame estar así un poco más. —Su tono de niña caprichosa siempre funcionaba.

Sonrió cuando él asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro, sin borrar la sonrisa. Gennai se prometió que sería el último capricho que le concedería. Mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando supo que se mentía. Como los cuarenta y seis días anteriores. Se preguntaba si algún día volvería a casa.

.

* * *

Un poco crack la primera pareja, lo sé, el pelo rosa de Scarlett ha sido determinante. Me parece un ejercicio de escritura muy original, estoy deseando leer de las demás y que pidáis más imágenes.


	2. Compartir el silencio

**Imagen:** enlace demasiado largo, imagen propuesta por Genee, en Proyecto 1-8 podréis encontrarla.

**Personajes:** Hikari

**Género:** Angst

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_2\. Compartir el silencio_

.

A veces hago preguntas que nadie entiende. Las repito, pero no sirve de nada.

Quiero saber por qué el papel no puede ser negro y la tinta blanca. Por qué los gatos nos maúllan si jamás les entenderemos. Por qué los pájaros necesitan volar siempre, qué buscan o de qué tratan de huir.

Mis preguntas solo consiguen que los demás me miren raro. Después de que las haga, aparece el mismo hombre con bata blanca. Él dice muchas cosas que no entiendo. Todos asienten con la cabeza a sus palabras y me hace pensar que quizás hace falta llevar esa bata para que te tomen en serio.

Cuando no hago preguntas, suelen hablarme de una persona. Dicen que está perdida en sí misma, que no encuentra su pasado y por eso tampoco sus posibilidades de futuro. No entiendo cómo un ayer puede tener tanta importancia para un mañana. Pero me da pena. Porque esa persona está sola, sin un hogar al que volver ni un sueño que perseguir.

Un día el hombre de la bata blanca vino a mi habitación, traía algo rectangular y rojo. Cuando le dio la vuelta vi que era un cristal enmarcado. A través de él pude ver a una chica pálida y con gesto ausente. El hombre dijo que ella era de la que hablaban todos. Fue curioso, porque ya la había visto alguna vez al mirar por la ventana. He intentado hablar con ella pero no tiene voz y solo sabe imitar mis gestos, así que el silencio es lo único que compartimos ahora.

Desde ese día miro el cristal todo el tiempo. Si nos hacemos compañía, tal vez ambas dejemos de sentirnos tan solas.

.

* * *

Señora inspiración vino con esta imagen, pero ya tengo medio escrito el drabble para la que me falta.


	3. ¿Y qué importa lo que digan?

**Imagen:** sikicool . deviantart art/the-same-song-Daivs-M-Digimon-294237858

**Personajes:** Daisuke

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_3\. ¿Y qué importa lo que digan?_

.

Hastío. Cansancio. Aburrimiento. Eso siente Daisuke.

Está harto de escuchar lo mismo. No quiere saber qué futuro tan prometedor tiene su vecino o qué camino tan seguro parecen los números.

¿Tan malo es perseguir lo que uno quiere? ¿Tan terrible es arriesgarse?

Está cansado de que nadie se fíe de él. No entiende por qué los demás se empeñan en preguntarle qué hará, en reírse porque creen que es una broma.

¿Tan tonto es su sueño? ¿Tan inverosímil como para abandonarlo sin intentarlo?

Está aburrido de pensar en ello. No puede seguir anclado en palabras de los demás ni dejarse influir por la opinión de sus padres.

¿Tan loco está él? ¿Tan loco está el mundo como para preferir dinero seguro antes que felicidad?

Determinación. Entusiasmo. Coraje. Eso siente Daisuke.

Qué importa que el camino sea duro, se convertirá en un gran empresario y sus restaurantes serán los mejores del mundo. Si no lo intenta, nunca sabrá si puede conseguirlo. Y no es de los que se quedan con la duda.


	4. I love rock and roll

.

**Imagen:** chica con las uñas pintadas de rojo en un coche: images . static - bluray reviews / 819 _1 . jpg

**Personajes:** Sora, Tai

**Género: **Amistad, Romance

.

**Espejismo**

_4\. I love rock and roll_

.

Paso los dedos por mi frente y me masajeo las sienes. Resoplo, por cuarta o quinta vez en un cuarto de hora. Me estiro y cruje toda mi espalda. Estudiar es malo para la salud, quien diga lo contrario es que nunca ha hincado codos.

—¡Se acabó!

Tai entra en mi habitación sin llamar, la puerta está entreabierta en un estúpido intento de que haya corriente. Este calor es insoportable.

—¿Qué? —Noto que una gota de sudor se escurre por mi nuca. Qué asco.

—Que se acabó —repite.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, me coge del brazo y me lleva con él. Antes de que me dé cuenta, hemos bajado corriendo las escaleras y estamos junto a su coche. Es un viejo armatoste con la pintura picada y que no pasa de los ochenta kilómetros por hora.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A ninguna parte.

La sonrisa de Taichi es irónica, como si yo hubiera preguntado una tontería. Abre las puertas y da vueltas a las manivelas hasta que todas las ventanillas están bajadas. Frunzo el ceño cuando me hace sentarme de copiloto y me pongo el cinturón, se ríe cuando le obligo a que me imite.

—En serio, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Importa? —Me mosquea cuando se hace el misterioso.

—Tengo que estudiar.

—Tienes que despejarte.

—Eres una mala influencia.

—Siempre lo he sido, no sé cómo se te ha ocurrido venir a vivir conmigo.

No llego a contestar nada. Yo tampoco sé en qué estaba pensando. Es culpa de Mimi, por haberse ido con Koushiro. La odio un poco cuando me habla de la nueva discusión que han tenido y de los besos de reconciliación. Yo también quiero enfadarme con alguien.

Pronto estamos en una carretera solitaria. Tengo que reconocer que el aire es agradable, me duele menos la cabeza. Tai pone un disco y pasa varias canciones hasta que encuentra la que quiere.

Esto es trampa. Sabe que no me puedo resistir a Joan Jett.

—¡I love rock n' roll! —Grito más que canto, qué importa que desafine—. ¡So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!

No tarda en unirse a mis alaridos. Me descalzo y pongo los pies sobre el salpicadero. Mis uñas rojas llaman la atención de Taichi, que se empieza a reír. Nunca aprenderá que soy una chica.

Le pego en el brazo. Él se queja y sigue cantando. Me contagio con su entusiasmo y me invento la letra en las partes que no me sé bien. Nos reímos de nosotros mismos y compartimos una bolsa de patatas rancias que encuentro debajo de mi asiento. La carretera nos lleva por campos medio abandonados, solo los postes de teléfono estropean mi visión del cielo.

La noche nos pilla en medio de ninguna parte. No importa. Nada importa.

Subimos al capó y miramos la contaminación lumínica que hay en el horizonte. Tai vuelve a decir algo que me enfada, me resbalo al intentar pegarle y me hace cosquillas en un pie.

—I love rock n' roll —canta, ignorando mis golpes y sin soltar mi pierna—. So come n' take your time n' dance with me.

Me indigno por la tortura y consigo darle un codazo en el costado. Él se ríe escandalosamente mientras lo fulmino con la mirada. Está guapo con la luz de las farolas de la carretera.

Quizás hay ante mis narices lo que tiene Mimi. Solo faltan los besos de reconciliación. Será mejor que empiece con ello.


	5. Miserable

.

**Imagen:** Chica en picardías sujetando botella. Séptima propuesta, por Genee, la encontraréis en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" de Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Miyako

**Género: **Angst

* * *

.

**Espejismo**

_5\. Miserable_

.

La soledad no tiene por qué ser mala. Es una de las cosas más infravaloradas del mundo.

Cuando estás solo nadie te juzga, no hay ojos que miren mal lo que haces, ni quien pueda hacerte daño. Puedes ponerte sexy y sentirte bien, porque nadie se fijará en tu poco pecho para rellenar el vestido. Eres capaz de beberte a tragos el brillante líquido de cualquier botella de cristal, porque no hay peligro de que te vean haciendo una tontería en tu borrachera. Te miras al espejo, pones posturitas, y te sientes la chica más guapa del mundo. No hay ninguna otra con la que compararte, así que serás la mejor.

La soledad es buena. No va a ayudarte a salir del pozo, solo conseguirá que te hundas más en él. Pero al menos te deja sentirte miserable sin juzgarte.


	6. Un pésimo soñador

.

**Imagen:** chica en el columpio con fondo urbano. Octava propuesta, por Jacque-kari, en "Escribe a partir de una Imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Mimi y Koushiro

**Género: **Amistad

.

**Espejismo**

_6\. Un pésimo soñador_

.

—Sí, mira. Es algo así como que si tú saltas yo salto.

—¿Por qué ibas a saltar? —Mimi frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Pues porque sí. Porque te querría. No entiendes nada del amor. Qué tonto eres a veces.

Se cruzó de brazos y se levantó. El profesor ya se había ido y sus compañeros parloteaban en dirección al patio. Koushiro no sabía en qué momento se habían quedado atrás.

—¿Y si nadie salta?

Al parecer, Mimi no estaba preparada para esa pregunta. Se mordió el labio.

—Pues nada. No se sabe si están enamorados de verdad.

—No creo que haga falta matarse para demostrarlo, no sirve para nada.

—¡Ay! ¡De verdad que no entiendes nada! Es solo un ejemplo.

No respondió, sino seguro que iba a conseguir que ella se enfadara más. No era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación, cuando Mimi hablaba acerca de alguna película romántica él intentaba comprender por qué le gustaban tanto. Generalmente el argumento era pobre y los chistes o momentos de drama muy forzados. Pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso.

—Ven. No tengo ganas de ir al patio.

Koushiro obedeció sin cuestionar nada. Subieron hasta la planta más alta y se asomaron a la ventana.

—De pequeña quería un columpio como el de Heidi. ¿Veías esa serie? Ella salía en la canción del principio subida a un columpio que colgaba de las nubes y había unas vistas preciosas del campo. Aunque yo me imaginaba en una gran ciudad, viendo edificios y carreteras. ¿No te gustaría?

—Pero si tengo vértigo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Si tuvieras un columpio que cuelga de las nubes podrías curarte el vértigo!

Había vuelto a hacer que se enfadara. Kou no sabía lo que hacía mal. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia el patio. Sus amigos se estarían preguntado dónde se habían metido.

—Supongo que nunca se me ha dado bien soñar despierto. —Lo dijo como si fuera una confesión, aunque ella ya lo supiera.

—Ya. Una pena, no sabes lo que te pierdes. Me gustaría poder enseñarte.

—No creo que se pueda.

—Bah, me subestimas. Venga, cierra los ojos e imagínate en el columpio.

—Mimi…

—¡Hazme caso!

Después de rodar los ojos, cerró los párpados. Se imaginó subiendo al columpio irreal, intentó no pararse a pensar en lo inseguro que era y lo ilógico de que colgara de las nubes. Se vio a sí mismo balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, viendo a sus pies edificios y personas que parecían hormigas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me he mareado.

Ella se rio y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó la barbilla en la rodilla de Koushiro.

—Eres un pésimo soñador.

—Gracias.


	7. Desconocidos

.

**Imagen:** Chica mirando un cuadro. Décima propuesta, por CieloCriss, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Hikari y Takeru

**Género:** Romance

.

**Espejismo**

_7\. Desconocidos_

.

Una niña miró durante horas un cuadro. En él había colores imitando formas que se debían inventar. La pequeña se sostenía sobre unas muletas y el pie izquierdo. Después se marchó.

Una joven pasó mucho tiempo mirándola. Cuando se quedó sola en la sala, se acercó a la pintura. Unos segundos más tarde, un chico se detuvo a su lado y sonrió.

—Parece una explosión, ¿verdad? Como si hubiera caído una bomba. ¿Qué ves tú en él?

Ella se tomó muchos instantes para contestar. Se rasco algún punto bajo la oreja.

—Veo muerte.

—Qué curioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ves tú? Has dicho que es una explosión.

—Yo veo vida.

—No tiene sentido.

—Claro que sí. Mi padre me contó una vez que el Parque Nacional más importante del mundo se quemó. Es privado y los dueños, después de que se cercioraran de que era un incendio natural, no dejaron que lo apagaran. Todas las asociaciones ecologistas del mundo los insultaron hasta cansarse. Ahora, muchos años después, se ha convertido en el lugar más próspero y fértil. La naturaleza a veces sale mejor entre las cenizas.

Ella parpadeó. Remojó sus labios y se acercó un poco más al cuadro.

—Creo que las personas también. Siempre se ha dicho que las peores situaciones sacan lo que tenemos en el interior. Sea bueno o malo. Y cuanto más negro es todo… bueno, más fácil es ver un punto blanco. Aunque el blanco no es sinónimo de mejor, ni el negro de peor.

Él se quedó callado. Miraron durante minutos enteros el cuadro de la muerte y la vida. Después salieron del museo en silencio, compartiendo mucho sin palabras. Se quedaron de pie en medio de la acera, con la contaminación de los vehículos a su alrededor y las farolas despertando.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un café? —No parecía querer dejarla marchar.

—No me gusta.

—¿Y a qué te gustaría que te invitara?

—A nada.

Ella sonrió por primera vez. Le acarició con suavidad el dorso de la mano con el dedo índice, para que la siguiera hasta el banco frente al puente de la autopista. Vieron las luces de los coches pasar a toda velocidad, como estelas que nunca atraparían, como el fin de ese momento que estaban evitando. Él se recostó contra el respaldo y miró al cielo.

—No me gustan las estrellas.

—¿Por qué?

—Son algo que nunca podré contar. Lo he intentado toda mi vida. Lo bueno de la ciudad es que ves tan pocas que parece que hay un tope.

—A mí tampoco me gustan. Me recuerdan que soy solo un minúsculo punto en el mundo.

Se sentaron más cerca. Pasaron minutos enteros en silencio. Después, entrelazaron sus manos.


	8. Cuando los árboles se quedan calvos

.

**Imagen:** Banco en parque. Propuesta 14, por Ficker001, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personaje: **Koushiro

**Género:** Angst

.

**Espejismo**

_8\. Cuando los árboles se quedan calvos_

.

Me siento. Cierro los ojos. Dejo que las palmas de mis manos acaricien la madera. Arrastro los pies y las hojas secas crujen al romperse.

Cualquiera que dedique un par de segundos a fijarse en ese chico pelirrojo que se sienta solo en el banco, pensará que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. Supongo que parezco un adolescente nostálgico por el primer amor perdido o por la despedida inevitable de un ser querido. Ninguna de esas cosas me pone nostálgico, al menos no en este lugar.

Abro los ojos y miro la amarillenta muerte que me rodea. Pisamos las hojas sin remordimientos, pero fueron parte de algo vivo y en algún momento sirvieron para mucho. Como si se nos cayeran los dedos y quedaran desperdigados por el suelo. Pero tampoco estoy aquí para tener remordimientos.

No vengo a recordar. Tampoco a sentir. Vengo a fingir que soy otro.

Cuando era pequeño imaginaba recuerdos, vivencias que se suponía que había tenido. Todo fue a raíz de enterarme de que mis padres no son quienes me trajeron al mundo. Decidí que, si durante toda mi vida había fingido ser otro, podía inventarme el que tendría que haber llegado a ser. Pasaba delante de este banco todos los días al volver de la escuela, no me llamó la atención hasta el primer otoño en que supe que era adoptado. Lo vi lleno de hojas marchitas, con un ambiente tan amarillo y marrón, que me pareció el escenario perfecto para un recuerdo.

Desde entonces vengo cuando los árboles empiezan a quedarse calvos. Siempre rememoro la misma escena, intentando que los detalles sean perfectos, como si así pudiera ser real. La cabeza pelirroja de mi padre, la mía idéntica a la suya. La risa de mi madre cuando él le hiciera cosquillas. Las anécdotas que me contarían, de cómo se conocieron y por qué se enamoraron.

Después de una hora, siempre me levanto. Voy hasta casa y saludo a mis padres adoptivos con la misma educación de todos los días. Me da la sensación de que mamá se da cuenta de que pasa algo, pero nunca dice nada y yo tampoco.

Soy Koushiro Izumi en esta vida. El pelirrojo obsesionado con la informática y que no encaja del todo en el mundo. No sé quién sería en esa otra vida. Dedico una hora al año a intentar averiguarlo.


	9. Entre dos

.

**Imagen:** Chicas sujetando bolsa y chico llevando en brazos a chica. Propuestas 15, por Carrie, y 6, por Genee, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" de Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Sora, Miyako

**Género:** Romance

.

**Espejismo**

_9\. Entre dos_

.

Miyako siempre había imaginado su futuro, era de esas que creía que las cosas llegaban a pasar si lo deseabas con ganas. Tendría un hombre varonil y fuerte a su lado. Cuando fueran de compras, él cargaría con las bolsas después de que ella fingiera quejarse. Para ir a dormir, él la cogería en brazos y ella se reiría.

Sora vivía al día desde que tenía memoria. Ni siquiera hacía planes más allá de dos semanas, porque había aprendido que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento. Sí que deseaba cosas, claro, pero nunca fue tan valiente como para plantearse que los sueños se hacen realidad.

Reencontrarse de vez en cuando era tradición en su grupo de amigos. A veces solo quedaban las chicas, cotilleaban acerca de amores y desamores, ellas dos no solían tener mucho que contar. Tal vez nunca habrían tenido chismes que compartir si no se hubieran encontrado en una tienda del barrio. Si se lo preguntaran a Miyako, diría el día y la hora exactos. Sora siempre creyó que plantearse el pasado es tan inútil como hacerlo con el futuro. Lo que ninguna sabría nunca fue cuál de las dos empezó aquello.

De pronto compartían tardes sueltas y madrugadas de vigilia. Se ponían la zancadilla por la calle y reían como si volvieran a ser adolescentes. No se sentían solas, aunque nunca hubieran reconocido que antes la soledad las carcomía. Algunos dirían que simplemente se apoyaron en un momento de debilidad, ellas repetirían una y mil veces que plantearse porqués destroza las relaciones.

A Miyako le gusta el sabor de los besos de Sora después del desayuno. Son de café y azúcar. A Sora le encantan las cosquillas que le hace el pelo de Miyako. Sobre todo cuando están haciendo el amor. Nunca se cansan de ver reposiciones de viejas películas, con trozos de zanahoria para remojar en el helado de chocolate. Cada vez que pueden se montan en una línea de tren al azar y bajan en una parada que eligen con los ojos cerrados. Se arreglan una vez al mes y toman copas en bares, riéndose si algún chico intenta ligar con ellas. Y cuando vienen los problemas, la cama parece más pequeña y comparten sus pieles para que duela menos.

Puede que llevar entre dos una bolsa de la compra tenga algo especial. Puede que juntas se den cuenta de que conseguirán lo que se propongan si se atreven a intentarlo. Puede, y solo puede, que no vuelvan a estar solas nunca más.


	10. Arte incomprendido, arte secreto

.

**Imagen: **chica con gafas rojas. Propuesta 13, por Sopho, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Hikari

**Género:** Ni idea, ¿general?

.

**Espejismo**

_10\. Arte incomprendido, arte secreto_

.

Se miró en el reflejo de un escaparate. La calle estaba concurrida a aquella hora, el cielo encapotado no soltaba gota, las tiendas escupían y tragaban personas minuto tras minuto.

Ella, sentada en su raída manta, se miraba a sí misma en el cristal. Sus labios mal pintados, sus ojos escondidos tras las viejas gafas rojas, su cabeza con aquel extraño gorro.

Hacía frío porque el viento no paraba de soplar. Soltaba mechones de su despeinado moño, le llevaba el olor de los bocadillos que vendían en la acera de enfrente, le regalaba un escalofrío por cada persona que pasaba por delante sin mirarla.

El vaso de cartón estaba medio vacío. Cuatro monedas nuevas habían caído esa mañana en él, ninguna por la tarde. Solo consiguió miradas de lástima lejanas.

No le importaba que nadie la entendiera. Ella seguía allí sentada. Tan quieta como una estatua y con el mismo atuendo cada domingo. Mostrando el arte en su cuerpo, un arte que casi nadie podía comprender, una forma de ver el mundo que escapaba de los demás.

Cuando las farolas se encendieron, ella se levantó. Cogió la manta raída y el vaso de cartón medio vacío. Entró en un baño público bastante maloliente y salió de él siendo una persona nueva. Con el pelo arreglado, la cara lavada y envuelta en un bonito abrigo.

Se cruzó con una mujer que un rato antes la había mirado con asco. Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Hikari volvió a mirarse en el escaparate. La calle se iba vaciando porque era tarde, el cielo ya no amenazaba lluvia, las tiendas se cerraban para despedir el día. Esperaba que el siguiente domingo llegase rápido.

Los demás nunca comprenderían su arte, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba tener un secreto que no compartía con nadie.


	11. De inmensidad y de vacío

.

**Imagen:** Persona al borde de un precipicio en la montaña. Propuesta 20, por Rillianne Duchannes, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Takeru

**Género:** Es difícil de catalogar, juzgad vosotros mismos.

**Summary: **Takeru puede sentirlo. Paz y adrenalina, al borde del precipicio.

.

**Espejismo**

_11\. De inmensidad y de vacío_

.

Cuando tenía diez años, tuve un sueño. Me vi a mí mismo en la cima de un precipicio. Justo al borde. No sentía vértigo o miedo, solo emoción. Parecía que el mundo era inmenso y al mismo tiempo muy pequeño. Que yo no era más que un minúsculo punto y a la vez parte de algo enorme. Al despertar me prometí a mí mismo que algún día cumpliría ese sueño.

Me he hecho muchas promesas, el problema es que las olvido. Y no las recuerdo hasta que las incumplo.

Me prometí que estudiaría algo relacionado con la profesión de mi padre, para poder acercarme más a él, y no lo hice. Me prometí que sería un famoso jugador de baloncesto, y dejé la pelota por lápiz y papel. Me prometí que no lloraría más por ella, y cada día derramo más lágrimas.

Pero esta noche he vuelto a tener ese sueño que tuve de niño. Y, por una vez, he recordado a tiempo la promesa.

Por eso estoy aquí. Al borde del precipicio.

En la mano tengo el anillo que ella nunca recibirá, porque se marchó antes de que se lo pudiera regalar. Y también se llevó las palabras de amor, los sueños de un futuro compartido, las canciones mudas que le compuse cada madrugada.

A mis pies, una fuerte roca me sostiene sobre el abismo.

Todo es como lo soñé. Con el viento haciendo que ondee mi ropa, el sol calentándome la nuca y los árboles como únicos testigos de este momento.

Puedo respirarlo. Paz y adrenalina, mezcladas de forma perfecta.

Puedo entenderlo. Las personas no somos más que una pequeña brizna de hierba en una inmensa pradera. Pero, si nos esforzamos, podemos crecer y disfrutar de la brisa y la lluvia.

Es algo indescriptible. Como si no pensara en nada, como si dejara de ser yo. Solo existe esa increíble sensación de inmensidad y de vacío.

Levanto la mano y dejo caer el anillo al precipicio. Desde aquí los problemas no son más grandes que la joya. Y son igual de fáciles de perder.

Grito, eufórico. Todo va a estar bien.


	12. El árbol de las palabras

.

**Imagen:** Árbol que suelta hojas de papel. Propuesta 22 por patriot117 en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Hikari, Hijo de Hikari

**Género:** Family

**Summary: **Hikari le muestra a su hijo un lugar muy especial.

.

**Espejismo**

_12\. El árbol de las palabras_

.

Es tan sencillo. No sé cómo no lo ves, cariño.

Dices que tienes miedo de crecer. Yo te mostraré que no hay nada que temer. Dame la mano, te llevaré a un lugar mágico.

Tienes que cerrar los ojos. Aquí, al pie del árbol. Aprieta tus manitas en puños. Respira hondo. ¿Puedes notarlo? Claro que sí, mi niño. Puedes oír las palabras. Puedes sentir las verdades. En este lugar todo el mundo puede.

Abre los ojos, pequeño. Mira el mundo en el que has nacido. Es demasiado hermoso como para no valorarlo. Acaricia el tronco del árbol, como muchos otros han hecho antes que tú.

Sonríes, porque al fin ves las letras que caen.

Puedo recordarlo. Me veo a mí misma de pequeña. A tu padre, a tus tíos, a todos. Juntos recogíamos cada una de las hojas del árbol. Veíamos las palabras escritas, entendíamos los significados ocultos, buscábamos huellas de un destino.

En este mágico lugar todos los sueños son realizables. Solo tienes que escribir los tuyos y enterrarlos en la raíz del árbol. El día en que crezcan en las ramas y caigan, se cumplirán.

Y ahora es tu momento, hijo. Puedes encontrar tu propio camino. Solo necesitas creer en ti.


	13. Solo de madrugada

.

**Imagen:** El cuadro Noctámbulos de Edward Hopper. Propuesta 9 por mí en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Miyako, Ken

**Género:** Romance, Angst

**Summary: **Madrugadas de hombres tristes y labios pintados de rojo.

.

**Espejismo**

_13\. Solo de madrugada_

.

—Hola.

Ken levantó la cabeza de la barra. El traje le apretaba demasiado en los hombros.

—Hola… —saludó, dudoso.

Miyako sonrió. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo.

—Pareces triste.

—Lo estoy.

—Me gustan los hombres tristes.

Él rio ligeramente. Dio un trago a su café. Siempre había pensado que el mejor momento para beberlo era la madrugada.

Ella siguió mirándole. Se llevó una aceituna a la boca, intentando ser sensual.

—Y, ¿por qué estás triste?

—Estoy cansado de no saber qué camino tomar.

—A veces eso da igual. A veces lo único que importa es quién vaya contigo.

—Y otras veces sí que importa.

El camarero se acercó para preguntar si querían algo más. Ken se pasó una mano por la cara, estaba cansado. Miyako se preguntó por qué iba tan bien vestido.

Bebieron en silencio. Salieron juntos del bar. Él quiso pedirle un taxi, porque era muy tarde, ella se quitó los tacones y se subió a sus brazos. No necesitaba más transporte.

Las calles eran naranjas y negras, los suelos estaban encharcados sin agua.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Miyako. Ella le invitó a que subiera. Ken se negó, pero le pidió su número de teléfono. Cuando ya se habían despedido, él volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿Por qué me has invitado? No me conoces.

—Te lo he dicho. Me gustan los hombres tristes. Pero solo de madrugada, cuando me pinto los labios de rojo.

—No solo estoy triste por las noches.

—¿Me llamarás? ¿Para que compartamos una madrugada?

—¿Y nada más?

—No mientras estés triste.

Miyako sonrió y entró en el portal. Ken se quedó allí hasta que la mañana llegó. Seguía siendo un hombre triste, así que se marchó.


	14. Sueños para ti

.

**Imagen:** propuestas 24 y 27 de Carrie Summertime y 19 de Japiera, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes: **Takeru, Hikari

**Género:** Romance, Drama

**Summary: **Takeru sueña despierto con mundos sin sol y con vidas junto a Hikari.

.

**Espejismo**

_14\. Sueños para ti_

.

A veces sueño despierto. Bueno, todos lo hacemos. Solo que yo casi no distingo las fantasías de la realidad.

Mis sueños preferidos no tienen palabras o nombres. Son emociones, sensaciones, y construyo historias a su alrededor. No tienen los colores que todos vemos, sino unos nuevos, a veces más brillantes y otras más opacos. Invento olores y sabores.

Lo invento todo para ti.

¿Suena raro? No, espera. Presta atención.

Tú no mereces una vida cualquiera. Así que hay que crearte una a tu altura.

Sueño con tardes en mundos sin sol. Allí, la única luz es la que generan las palabras. Por eso leemos y leemos, sentados muy juntos.

Imagino noches brillantes. Nosotros, montados en una bicicleta, pasamos sobre lagos de aguas amarillas y rosas. Tú te inclinas hacia atrás, la brisa te revuelve el pelo y ríes tan fuerte que el mundo entero se estremece.

Y, sobre todo, fantaseo con vidas juntos. Vidas que se dividen y multiplican una y otra vez. Porque así lo vivimos todo de nuevo. Nuestra primera mirada. Nuestro segundo beso. Nuestro tercer hijo. Nuestra cuarta casa. Nuestra quinta reencarnación.

¿Sabes lo peor? Que tú no conoces mis sueños.

Solo estás ahí, con la cabeza entre las manos. Tu jersey rojo no pega con tus ojos tristes. Tus tobillos tiemblan cuando te vas y vuelves. Cada día es igual. El mismo bar en el que esconder la cara del mundo.

Por eso te invento otros en los que sonríes más. Quizá algún día me atreva a invitarte a alguno.


	15. Diferente

.

**Imagen:** propuestas 17 de Carrie Summertime y 38 de Scripturiens, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Género:** Romance

**Summary: **Olvidar o aceptar los cambios.

.

**Espejismo**

_15\. Diferente_

.

—Puede que no seamos tan distintos —le susurró cerca de la oreja.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Sí, lo somos.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo duermo hasta tarde y tú madrugas.

Él negó con la cabeza. La agarró de la nuca para que lo mirase.

—Siempre fui de los que dormían hasta tarde.

—Pero ya no. Has cambiado.

Dejó un beso en su sien. La abrazó.

—¿Te molesta?

—Solo quiero olvidar que no eres el mismo.

—Si fuera el mismo, no estaría aquí.

La sujetó por la cintura y la recostó suavemente en la cama. Ella no huyó, solo prolongó el momento antes del beso. Sus alientos se mezclaron, se miraron en silencio.

Por fin, Mimi decidió que le gustaba el nuevo Tai. Con su traje, su pelo corto y su estúpida manía de despertarse temprano.


	16. Dejarlo ser

.

**Imagen:** propuestas 11 de Nii-chan Ukio y 35 de Selenee Nelia, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Género:** Family

**Summary: **Yamato y Takeru no eran tan distintos.

.

**Espejismo**

_16\. Dejarlo ser_

.

«¿No te pasa a veces que tienes ganas de hablar y no sabes de qué? Sientes que buscas qué decir. Que quieres que sea algo importante. Hay algo dentro de ti, palpita, pide a gritos salir. Pero no sabes qué forma tendrá, si se expandirá o contraerá. No sabes qué es, qué esconde, ni qué puede llegar a formar.

Y ese algo grita. Grita en silencio, te araña desde dentro, te exige que le hagas caso.

Hazlo. Escucha. Para, siente, habla. Con los dedos, con los ojos, con palabras.

Quizá todo se resuma a aprender a sentir. La única manera de contar lo que tenemos dentro, de llegar a conocerlo, es comprenderlo. Es dejarlo ser, en la forma que quiera. Es abrir los brazos y suspirarlo».

—No es fácil, Takeru.

—Es tan difícil como tú quieras hacerlo. —Yamato chocó sus dientes.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Solo tienes que salir ahí y cantar.

—Solo tengo que salir ahí y decirle a un montón de desconocidos cómo me siento.

Takeru se rio. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y echó un vistazo al escenario. Estaba iluminado con luces naranjas y rojas.

—No sabes la suerte que tienes —dijo—. Porque sabes qué quieres decir. Hay muchos que quieren hablar pero no saben de qué.

Yamato se colgó la correa del bajo cuando las luces se atenuaron. Echó una última mirada a su hermano, buscando apoyo. Recibió un abrazo.

—Lo harás bien.

Cuando las primeras notas sonaron, Takeru sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, escuchando por fin lo que su hermano solía callar. Solo necesitaba una forma de sacarlo. La música y la escritura no eran tan distintas. Y ellos dos tampoco.


	17. En el último asiento del último vagón

.

**Imagen:** propuesta 28 de patriot117, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Género:** Amistad

**Summary: **Sora siempre tenía el mismo sueño.

.

**Espejismo**

_17\. En el último asiento del último vagón_

.

Solía dormir cada vez que subía al tren. Me sentaba en el último vagón, en el último sillón a la derecha. Apoyaba el codo en el resposabrazos y la cabeza en la ventanilla. El cristal siempre estaba frío. En verano era placentero, en invierno solo familiar.

A veces, miraba al exterior antes de dormir. Sobre todo cuando llovía. Me gustaba presenciar las carreras que hacían las gotas, el pequeño río que dejaban a su paso. Los días de sol eran más aburridos.

Cuando me dormía, el traqueteo del tren parecía cantarme una nana. Abrazaba mi bolso y dejaba que mi mente soñara.

En ese último vagón, en ese último asiento, siempre tenía el mismo sueño.

Escuchaba pasos apresurados y risas. Veía pies a mi alrededor, a veces una cabeza de melena corta. Eran dos chicos y una chica. Sus voces me recordaban a algo, pero al despertar no era capaz de imaginarlas. Solo sabía que los conocía.

Ahorré dinero y me compré un coche. Dejé de ir en tren. Y, con ello, no volví a soñar con los niños que corrían y reían.

Hasta hoy. Mi coche está en el taller, mis pies me llevan hasta el último asiento del último vagón.

Está ocupado, por dos hombres.

Cuando Taichi y Yamato me saludan, sus voces de adulto no son capaces de esconder el timbre aniñado. Sus palabras se confunden con risas y sus cuerpos parecen decrecer y echar a correr.

Y me doy cuenta de que la niña que iba con ellos era yo.


	18. Él se iría, ella lo buscaría

.

**Imagen:** propuesta 19 de Japiera, en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Mimi, Yamato

**Summary: **A Mimi aquel sitio le sabía a despedidas. Yamato no estaba de acuerdo.

.

**Espejismo**

_18\. Él se iría, ella lo buscaría_

.

—Este sitio sabe a despedidas, ¿no te parece?

Yamato frunció el ceño. Miró por encima de sus cabezas. El cielo aclaraba antes de volverse oscuro. Tonos amarillos, naranjas y rosas. Hacían que el pelo de Mimi pareciera diferente y sus ojos más grandes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Con ella, nunca se aguantaba las preguntas.

—Parece el sitio perfecto para una película. Tú serías un atractivo chico que tiene que marcharse. Me da igual a dónde. Pero a una guerra no, no me gustan las guerras. Y yo sería la preciosa enamorada que prometería esperar tu regreso. O mejor, salir a buscarte, nunca se me ha dado bien estar quieta.

Él negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

Miraron el agua, que parecía otro cielo a sus pies. La hierba sobre la que se sentaban acariciaba sus tobillos. La brisa era fresca, porque se acercaba el otoño.

—Ya sé. Te tienes que marchar porque eres astronauta, sí. Tienes que viajar por allá arriba y cualquier viaje dura años. Muchos años. Si no vuelves, te iré a buscar.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo si no eres astronauta tú también?

—Si no vuelves, te iré a buscar —repitió Mimi.

La luz se hizo más suave. Ya no podían distinguir más que las siluetas de los edificios a lo lejos. Parecía que también había menos ruido, los niños que jugaban a la pelota volvieron a sus casas, los coches dejaron de pasar por la carretera.

—Si esto fuera una despedida, ¿qué me dirías?

—Vámonos, empieza a refrescar.

—¿En serio? Es lo menos romántico que he escuchado, no pega para una película.

—Lo decía de verdad, no te seguía el juego. Venga. —Se puso en pie, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella hizo un mohín. Llegaron hasta la bicicleta, que habían dejado tirada a un par de metros. Yamato la subió a pulso por la pequeña colina y la sostuvo en la carretera para que la chica montase. Suspiró al ver su cara de enfado. Si le pagaran cada vez que eso pasa…

Esperó a estar en marcha, pedaleando en dirección a su barrio, para hablar.

—Yo no me iría.

—¿Eh?

—Que no lo haría. Da igual la razón, no me iría sin ti. Por eso no sé qué decirte como despedida.

Supo que Mimi sonreía, aunque no la viera. Sintió que ella se agarraba a su cintura y se inclinaba hacia atrás, disfrutando cómo la brisa le revolvía el pelo.

Él miró el agua, era un reflejo del día que se acababa. Se dijo que su novia se equivocaba. Para ellos dos, aquel sitio sabía a reencuentros.

.

* * *

Dedicado a **Scripturiens** porque leer sus viñetas ha inspirado esta. Si os gusta el Mimato, pasaros por su perfil, tiene joyas :)


	19. Atisbar otros mundos

.

**Imagenes: **17: Beso anime acostados, por Carrie. 73: Diente de león, por Nats. 90: Manos, por Riens. En "Escribe a partir de una imagen" de Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Takeru, Hikari.

**Summary: **Escribir a veces puede ser frustrante, y por eso es tan gratificante.

.

**Espejismo**

_19\. Atisbar otros mundos_

.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Ella siempre lo preguntaba cuando él apretaba las cejas.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la cama. El cuaderno a un lado, los brazos abiertos esperando a que Hikari entrase en ellos. Y ella nunca se hacía de rogar. Se colocó entre sus piernas y apoyó la espalda en su pecho.

—Es frustrante, a veces.

—¿El qué?

—Escribir.

—¿Por falta de ideas? ¿De inspiración?

—No, qué va. —Takeru frotó su barbilla con la coronilla de la chica.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

Se separó un poco, para mirarlo. Él le rodeó la cintura para que no se alejase más. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de concentrarse.

—A veces… no sé. A veces ves algo o lees algo que hace que notes una sensación muy fuerte en la mente. A veces vives algo o simplemente estás mirando a ninguna parte y sientes que algo está naciéndote dentro.

—¿Una idea?

—No. Otra cosa. No se trata de una idea para un relato o un personaje. Es algo distinto. Es querer escribir sin razón. Escribirlo todo, contarlo todo, y que no haya nunca un fin.

—Entonces no escribirías todo —replicó Hikari, sonriendo.

—Esa es la gracia. Que nunca hay un tope. Es muy poderosa la sensación, ¿sabes? Como si por un instante fueras capaz de atisbar algo distinto. No sé si es algo que tenemos dentro o algo que está en todas partes. Quieres verlo, contarlo al mundo, pero no se puede. Porque se esconde y solo puedes ponerte a escribir cosas sin sentido esperando llegar a acercarte.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella volvió a apoyarse contra su pecho y acarició la tela de su camiseta. La habitación estaba fría, porque habían dejado la ventana abierta, pero ninguno tenía ganas de cerrarla. Solo de abrazarse más y más para entrar en calor.

—Si es frustrante, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque precisamente por eso es tan gratificante. Me han preguntado muchas veces por qué escribo, he respondido de todo: que lo necesito, que quiero hablar de otros mundos, que quiero comprender la vida… Nada de eso es cierto y todo lo es. Porque escribo por todo eso y también escribiría sin ello. Me hace sentir lleno.

Takeru cerró los ojos cuando ella estiró la mano para acariciarle el cuello. Sonrió cuando escuchó un «te quiero».

—Me gustaría también ser capaz de describir lo que me haces sentir.

—Bueno, yo prefiero que no puedas —dijo Hikari, riendo de forma muy suave—. Porque si no te cansarías de mí y buscarías otra persona que te diera cosas que poder escribir.

Él se rio. La recostó contra la cama en un movimiento rápido y se puso encima, aguantando su peso con los antebrazos. Sus narices se rozaron.

—Eso no pasará. Eres lo más indescriptible que he visto nunca. Mi única prueba de que existen cosas inexplicables.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —se burló ella—. Parece sacado de un libro. No son cosas que diga la gente. Tendrás que trabajar en dar naturalidad a tus diálogos...

—Qué graciosa.

Decidieron que era buen momento para dedicar un rato a los besos. En realidad, siempre era un buen momento para eso.

Horas más tarde, cuando pasaron frente a un pequeño descampado, Hikari se arrodilló para soplar un diente de león.

—¿Qué has pedido? —preguntó Takeru.

—Si te lo digo, no se cumple.

—No crees que se vaya a cumplir por desearlo.

—Da igual. ¿Si no para qué pido deseos?

Y él sonrió. Porque no tenía nada que contestar a eso, porque ella tenía razón. Porque, cada vez que estaba con Hikari, tenía ganas de escribir cien mil palabras.

Con ella era capaz de atisbar miles de mundos a la vez y saber que nada era más real que sus pequeños dedos acariciando su mano.


	20. Transformarse en mariposas

.

**Imagen:** 105: pareja en campo lleno de mariposas, propuesta por jacque-kari en "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Takeru, Mimi.

**Summary: **¿Por qué las orugas tejen capullos? ¿Y si en vez de conseguir alas, solo acaban encerradas? [Para Rillianne Duchannes, ¡felicidades!]

.

**Espejismo**

_20\. Transformarse en mariposas_

.

Los colores se movían. Despacio, de un lado a otro. Azules, blancos, amarillos y naranjas. Mimi giraba lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír, no queriendo perderse ni un detalle.

Takeru entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. No fue rechazado, así que apretó el agarre.

Algo azul pasó muy cerca de la cara de la chica, ella chilló pero acabó riendo y acercándose más. La pequeña mariposa revoloteó hacia una flor rosa.

—Siempre me pregunto cómo pueden unas orugas acabar siendo tan bonitos.

—A mí me llama más la atención otra cosa —dijo él—. Cuando hacen ese capullo, ¿por qué es? ¿Saben que tienen que transformarse y volar? ¿O simplemente se encierran por alguna clase de instinto? ¿Cómo saben que irá bien?

Mimi frunció el ceño. Soltó sus dedos y caminó hasta el siguiente invernadero. Se detuvo frente a unas flores moradas que estaban plagadas de mariposas blancas. Takeru quiso volver a cogerle la mano, ella la apartó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto no está bien.

—¿El qué?

—Esto. Que te deje que me toques. Que te deje acercarte a mí… en todos los sentidos.

Él rio, pero fue un sonido amargo.

—Lo siento si te he incomodado. Quizá me sigues viendo como un crío o crees que solo es un capricho. No es así. Hay algo aquí, entre nosotros, lo sabes.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Ella infló las mejillas, indignada—. ¡No es por eso! Pero tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De no saber dónde me estoy metiendo. Es como si… como si fuéramos orugas y estuviéramos tejiendo un capullo, ¿entiendes? ¿Y si no nos transformamos en mariposas?

Takeru se sentó en un pequeño banco. Mimi dudó, pero acabó a su lado y rozando su rodilla.

—Me voy dentro de dos días —dijo.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que no?

—Entonces, ¿por qué insistes? Un océano entero es mucha separación, T.K.

—También lo sé. —Se tapó la cara con las manos—. Quizá solo soy una oruga que espera volar pero va a acabar encerrada.

El silencio llegó y por el aire revolotearon todas las cosas que no decían, los pensamientos sobre amores que no llegaban a madurar y las oportunidades perdidas.

—Somos jóvenes —susurró Mimi—. Habrá otras personas. Es mejor dejarlo antes de empezar.

—Pero es que tú también sientes esto. —Se volvió hacia ella, sus alientos se encontraron, pero solo acarició su mejilla. La piel de ambos se erizó—. Es como una sensación de frío y calor, es fuerte y adictivo. Desde aquel día en que tropezaste y te sujeté, lo he sentido. Dime que no lo notas cuando estamos cerca… y dejaré de insistir.

Como no hubo respuesta, Takeru sonrió.

Las mariposas fueron los únicos testigos de un beso robado. De los primeros hilos de un capullo que no se llegó a tejer. De unas alas que no llegarían a crecer. Porque dos días después, Mimi se marchó.

Aunque, quién sabe, quizá todavía no era su momento de volar juntos.

.

* * *

El drabble transcurre en un mariposario muy bonito que me he imaginado porque nunca he ido a ninguno.

Rillianne, espero que este pequeño detalle te guste, no quería dejar pasar tu cumpleaños sin hacerte un regalito. ¡Que tengas un días muy especial y cumplas muchos más!


	21. Echar de menos (en memoria de SamGuti)

.

**Imagen:** 63, chica con avión de papel, propuesta por ShadowLights

**Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari, Taichi

**Summary: **Hikari lanzaba aviones de papel y Daisuke quería que no estuviera triste.

.

_En memoria de Samantha Gutiérrez_

.

**Espejismo**

_21\. Echar de menos_

.

Daisuke no recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Solo sabía que siempre había estado y no, a la vez. Una compañera de clase más y menos, porque durante años era más un asiento vacío que una presencia. Pero, después del verano de 1999, Hikari dejó de faltar a clase, su salud mejoró.

Un día cualquiera, Daisuke se dio cuenta de ese hecho. No supo por qué importó, pero lo hizo. De repente la silla tras él estaba ocupada por una niña que hablaba poco pero siempre tenía una sonrisa amable.

¿Por qué le llamó la atención? Quizá porque, aburrido de la clase de matemáticas, miró por encima de su hombro y vio que estaba dibujando algo. Un gato, con la cabeza grande y guantes, que estaba sobre dos patas. Tal vez porque, cuando acabaron las clases y volvía a su casa, vio que Hikari hacía un avión de papel con aquel dibujo y lo lanzaba al mar.

Voló recto durante muchos metros. Después, dio un giro y se hundió en el agua.

Ella no sonrió. Solo apretó el puño, donde guardaba un pequeño aparatito. Un _Tamagotchi_, seguramente.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Daisuke la observó en silencio. La vio dibujar más gatos raros y lanzarlos como un avión de papel al mar. Cada día, al salir de clase. Aprendió que Hikari era una niña callada pero amable, cuando estaba con las pocas amigas que tenía siempre parecía escuchar más que hablar. Se dio cuenta de que a veces se rodeaba de niños más mayores y parecía más cómoda y más triste que el resto del tiempo.

Pero fue una tarde del frío diciembre cuando se dijo que iba ser su amigo.

Había decidido que de mayor sería un gran futbolista, así que quería aprender de los mejores. Como no tenía nada mejor a mano, fue a todos los partidos de los equipos de fútbol de su colegio. Casualmente, el chico que mejor jugaba de toda la escuela era Taichi, el hermano de Hikari. Así que una tarde se armó de valor y fue a un entrenamiento, dispuesto a pedirle que le diera algunas clases.

Allí vio a Hikari. Sobre la cabeza llevaba unas gafas como de aviador y se dedicaba a hacer aviones de papel con dibujos. Esa vez, al gato se le habían unido otros, como un dinosaurio o un pájaro rosa. También tenía los ojos rojos.

Daisuke decidió en ese instante que sería su amigo. Le ayudaría a lanzar papeles al mar y haría que no llorara más. ¿Por qué? Porque sí. Porque no le gustaba ver a la gente triste.

Pero no fue muy bien. Cuando se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada en las gradas, recibió un fuerte balonazo en la frente. De pronto estaba tirado en el suelo con un dolor de cabeza horrible y los hermanos Yagami agachados junto a él.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien, chico? —preguntó Taichi.

—Se llama Motomiya —dijo Hikari—. Daisuke Motomiya.

—¿Estás bien, Motomiya?

—Creo que se me han olvidado las tablas de multiplicar —consiguió decir.

Taichi se rio y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sus compañeros empezaron a llamarle así que, con un par de disculpas más, se marchó corriendo.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? —preguntó Hikari.

—No, no ha sido nada.

—Bueno, pero ven.

Lo guio hasta una fuente, humedeció un pañuelo y se lo puso en la frente, donde ya se adivinaba la inflamación que iba a tener.

—Esto te aliviará.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué llevas esas gafas raras en la cabeza? —Daisuke nunca fue bueno para hablar con sutilezas, pero consiguió hacerla reír.

—Son de mi hermano. Dan valor, eso dice él.

—¿Por qué necesitas valor?

—Porque echar de menos es triste.

Él no entendió aquello. Pero sonrió, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con ella por primera vez.

—Puedo ayudarte a hacer aviones de papel —ofreció, animado—. ¿Por qué los lanzas al mar?

—Soñé que… que tiraba uno muy grande. Y lo había hecho tan bien, que cruzaba todo el mar y todo el mundo y llegaba hasta quienes echo de menos. Y así sabían que sigo recordándolos.

—Si tú les echas de menos, seguro que ellos a ti también. Pero no quieren que estés triste.

Hikari sonrió. Pareció sopesar sus palabras durante un momento. Entonces se quitó las gafas y volvieron a las gradas.

Después de ver el entrenamiento entero, mientras alisaban los dibujos que ya no serían aviones de papel, Taichi fue con ellos y caminaron juntos de camino a casa. Daisuke iba contento porque había conseguido que le prometiera que le daría clases de fútbol. Y, cuando ya se separaban, recordó que no le había preguntado algo a Hikari.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Ella, que iba de la mano con su hermano, se dio la vuelta y rio.

—¡Ya lo somos, Daisuke! ¡Hasta mañana!

Y él se alegró, porque a partir de esa tarde podría asegurarse de no ver nunca más triste a Hikari.

.

* * *

Me hubiera gustado haber escrito esto cuando Sam podía leerlo. Me hubiera gustado haberla conocido más, haber hecho que se riera al menos una vez, haber hecho muchas cosas. Me hace pensar en las oportunidades que dejamos pasar sin saber que son oportunidades.

Querida Sam, esto es en tu honor y el de las personas que te echarán de menos. Sé que no querrías que estén tristes.


	22. Juntos de nuevo

.

**Imagen:** 46

**Personajes:** Sora, niños elegidos

**Summary: **Siempre duele decir adiós. [Para SkuAg por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]

.

**Espejismo**

_22._ _Juntos de nuevo_

.

Sora lo sabía. Lo supo desde el primer día en que Piyomon le dio un abrazo. Desde que vio a Taichi bromeando con Agumon, a Takeru durmiendo con Patamon o a Yamato tocando la armónica para Gabumon. Sabía que el día de la despedida llegaría. Y que dolería.

Siempre duele decir adiós. Tenía experiencia.

Pero también sabía otra cosa: por muy lejos que se esté, no se deja de querer ni de ser querido. Sus padres le habían enseñado esa lección, en sus aventuras lo había entendido del todo.

Se sentó junto a Mimi en ese tranvía que volaba hacia el Mundo Real. La abrazó y ella lloró contra su hombro. Takeru y Hikari también lloraban, sin importar las palabras de consuelo de sus hermanos. Incluso Koushiro y Jou tenían los ojos vidriosos.

—Chicos —los llamó—, aunque no podamos estar con ellos físicamente… siempre recordaremos lo que vivimos. Y nuestros digimons nos recordarán.

Taichi asintió con la cabeza. Yamato suspiró. Sora se mordió el labio sin saber qué más decir para que la despedida no doliera tanto.

—Sora, ¿crees que volveremos? —preguntó Mimi, entre sollozos.

—No lo sé…

—¡Claro que volveremos! —la interrumpió Takeru—. ¿Verdad?

Hikari sonrió y dejó de llorar. Sora quería creer tanto como ellos, pero no estaba segura.

El tranvía llegó al oscuro eclipse que cerraba la puerta entre los mundos y se los llevó. Sintieron que daban vueltas y vueltas, de una forma que conocían bien, y cayeron en el mismo lugar del que se habían marchado. Sus padres los recibieron con abrazos y lágrimas. Y, para sorpresa de Sora, Haruhiko también estaba allí.

Dentro de un apretado abrazo familiar, Sora miró a sus amigos.

Tristes, esperanzados y satisfechos. Había de todo en esas caras. Sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos, que Takeru vivía lejos y seguiría sin poder estar con Yamato, que quizá sería doloroso reunirse porque recordarían todo el tiempo a los que dejaron atrás, que algunos se centrarían en sus vidas y se alejarían de los demás.

Pero no importaba. Hubiera la distancia que hubiera, ella siempre los querría y nunca olvidaría a Piyomon. Esperaba que los pequeños tuvieran razón. A veces un adiós podía ser un hasta luego.

Supo que era cierto cuando, muchos años después, volvieron a estar en aquel tranvía. Juntos de nuevo.

.

* * *

Casi podría ser una precuela de la anterior. Un pequeño detalle para SkuAg, espero que tengas un día fantástico, ¡felicidades!


	23. La sombra brillante

.

**Imagen:** 129\. Castillo en el cielo, mar, piano y chica. Propuesta por mí.

**Personajes:** Takeru, Hikari

**Summary: **Las palabras que escribe él, hacen que ella brille. La melodía que toca, que ella hable. Antes de volver a su prisión del cielo.

.

**Espejismo**

_23\. La sombra brillante_

.

Takeru corría todo lo rápido que le daban las piernas. Tropezó varias veces con las grandes raíces de los árboles o se chocó con ramas bajas, pero siguió atravesando ese bosque a toda velocidad. Llegó por fin al final y, con un último esfuerzo, alcanzó la pequeña playa. Cada instante que no pasaba a su lado, era un instante perdido.

La poca arena que había era muy blanca. El mar estaba en calma, tan azul como el cielo. Se sentó, con las pequeñas olas mojando sus pies, y comenzó a escribir.

Escribió textos llenos de palabras que hacían que recordara cosas bellas: felicidad, eternidad, magia, poemas, sueños, lluvia, sonrisas, cielo, flores, estrellas, canciones, amor… y luz.

Cuando escribió esa última, ella apareció. No era capaz de ver su rostro, solo era una sombra brillante, tan blanca como la luna. Aun así, sabía que sonreía.

—Te he echado de menos —saludó él, como siempre.

Ella caminó sobre el agua. A cada paso, un papel parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo. Lleno de palabras y textos mágicos, escritos por Takeru. Apareció un piano en una acumulación de arena que se adentraba un poco en el mar. Él se sentó sobre el taburete del instrumento y pulsó las teclas.

Con suavidad, con cariño, como si acariciara a alguien querido. Y cada nota, le daba más voz a ella.

—Debes dejarte de hacer esto —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Hikari… te quiero.

—Takeru. No lo hagas más difícil.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, sin dejar de tocar en el piano esa delicada melodía que había compuesto para ella. Cuando llegó a un punto culminante, entre las nubes del horizonte, cada vez más cercanas, emergió un gigantesco castillo flotante.

—Iré contigo esta vez —dijo.

—No. —La silueta luminosa de Hikari pareció titilar, él temió que se apagara.

—Nada me ata a aquí.

—¡La vida! Simplemente eso —por su voz, ella parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué es este mundo en comparación con cualquier otro en el que pueda estar contigo?

El mar, igual que el castillo en el cielo, parecía acercarse hacia ellos. El piano se volvía más viejo a cada segundo, mientras la melodía llegaba a su fin y el cuerpo de Hikari se hacía más luminoso con cada papel que se desprendía.

—No podrás, aunque quieras —susurró ella—. No soy nada, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Ni siquiera soy una sombra, solo soy algo que creaste…

—Jamás podría crear algo tan perfecto.

—¡No me conoces! No soy perfecta. Brillo por tus palabras, hablo por tu música, te espero en un castillo hasta que vuelvas a aparecer… ¿Y para qué? Debes tener una vida, dejar de aferrarte a este mundo imaginado que intentas alcanzar.

—Eres todo lo que quiero, tal y como eres. Yo solo estuve ahí cuando la magia apareció, porque algo quería que existieras. Y no volveré a separarme de ti.

—Solo te llevarás una decepción más.

La pieza musical bailaba hacia las últimas notas. Hikari caminaba por el agua, alejándose de Takeru para volver a su hogar flotante.

Todo empezó de niño, cuando él escribió en un papel palabras que le parecían bonitas. Algo brilló en aquella solitaria playa y ella apareció por primera vez. Pero se desvaneció pronto volando en forma de resplandor hasta una enorme nube. Con años de práctica, él consiguió que permaneciera más tiempo, que tuviera una forma más consistente, que tuviera vida propia. Y un día apareció el piano. Takeru pulsó una tecla y ella dijo su nombre.

Desde entonces, cada vez que podía volvía a aquel lugar a perfeccionar aquel arte mágico. La conoció a través de cortas conversaciones, la amó un poco más cada instante compartido, pudo ver cuál era su hogar cuando la melodía que le compuso llegó a ser lo que debía.

Y en ese instante decidió que se iría a aquel castillo con Hikari. Por supuesto, a ella no le pareció bien. Habían discutido por ello durante años, hasta que llegaba el momento y la chica se marchaba.

Él estaba cansado de solo poder verla unos minutos al día.

Pero esa vez sería diferente. La melodía de siempre dio paso a un final nuevo. Y él cantó. Cantó sobre un chico real que quería vivir en un instante de fantasía una y mil veces, que daría todo por estar con una chica luminosa.

Cuando Hikari se transformó en un resplandor blanco, otro dorado apareció a su lado. Y juntos volaron y volaron, más allá de ese castillo en el cielo que había sido tanto hogar como prisión, más allá de esa playa y de ese efímero instante que podían compartir.

Alcanzaron todos los cielos de los mundos reales e imaginados y se transformaron en estrellas gemelas.

.

* * *

Se lo dedico con cariño al topic Takari, especialmente a _loveangel7_, que me animó a que escribiera mi versión de ella. La suya es preciosa, debéis ir a leerla (el octavo capítulo de su colección _Dibujando momentos_).


	24. En el Barranco Susurrante

Para la actividad de San Valentín del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8, palabra: _corazón_

.

**Imagen:** 140\. Fonógrafo de un corazón. Propuesta por Scripturiens.

**Personajes:** Mimi, Yamato

**Summary: **En el Barranco Susurrante muchos tenían dones, el de Mimi era escuchar a los corazones. Y encontró uno que, en vez de hablar, cantaba.

.

**Espejismo**

_24\. En el Barranco Susurrante_

.

En las paredes del Barranco Susurrante, más allá de la Cascada Dormida y del Bosque de los Dragones, se erigió una pequeña ciudad excavada en la roca.

La ciudad fue creciendo y creciendo. Durante siglos, sus habitantes recibieron a todos los viajeros que buscaban aventuras más allá del mundo conocido. Algunos de ellos se quedaban a vivir allí, temerosos de continuar sus andadas, deseosos de un poco de tranquilidad, contagiados por la vitalidad del lugar.

Con el tiempo, algunos de los niños de la ciudad del Barranco Susurrante comenzaron a nacer con dones. Como percibir las emociones de todo ser viviente o ver los sueños. El de Mimi era muy especial, porque era capaz de escuchar a los corazones.

Para ella, todos hablaban, tenían una voz propia. Un timbre, un latido, una entonación diferente. Y le susurraban cosas que las personas a veces callaban.

La vida de Mimi transcurrió normal, se dedicaba a ayudar a sus padres en la panadería (su madre tenía el don de saber qué sabor era el favorito de cada persona). Hasta que un día sucedió algo que cambió las cosas.

Llegaron a la ciudad tres viajeros. Dos chicos rubios, uno más mayor que el otro, y una chica de ojos brillantes. No habría nada extraño en ello, si no fuera por los susurros que escuchó. Entre las voces conocidas y las nuevas, había algo raro. Tardó en darse cuenta de qué era.

Uno de esos corazones no hablaba, solo cantaba o guardaba el más absoluto silencio.

Cada una de las canciones que escuchó, contaba cosas extraordinarias. Hablaba de una triste soledad, de ansia de ser comprendido, de miedo a la pérdida, de ganas de ser mejor.

Además, los forasteros deleitaron a la ciudad con narraciones de sus aventuras y de muchas historias llenas de fantasía y colores.

Tan cautivada quedó, que por primera vez pensó que el Barranco Susurrante era demasiado pequeño para pasar toda su vida allí. Y, cuando los viajeros decidieron que debían marcharse, les pidió que la llevaran con ellos.

El rubio mayor, Yamato, la miró fijamente, sin responder. Sus dos acompañantes dijeron que lo pensase bien. Sus padres casi se volvieron locos y lloraron, pero Mimi había tomado una decisión.

—Tengo que hacerlo —les dijo, apenada—. Siento que es lo que debo hacer.

Yamato seguía sin apartar los ojos de ella. Al final asintió y se echó al hombro la bolsa de viaje que la chica se había preparado.

Al principio, le fue duro. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto, a pasar a veces hambre o a veces frío. Pero pronto se amoldó, deseando demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacer aquello. Sus compañeros no tardaron en transformarse en amigos.

Incluso Yamato, que había guardado las distancias desde el principio.

Una noche, bastante tiempo después, él la miró fijamente. Igual que aquel día en el que aceptó que viajara con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Y ella sabía qué quería decir, sus latidos se lo susurraban en una canción.

—Porque tu corazón es diferente a los demás. Y me hizo pensar… que hay muchas cosas que no conoceré si no salgo a buscarlas. Muchos corazones que no escucharé.

—¿Por qué el mío es diferente?

—Porque a veces está callado. Porque no habla, solo canta. —Yamato pareció contrariado, Mimi sonrió—. Tranquilo, nunca le cuento a nadie nada de lo que escucho.

—¿Y qué has escuchado de mí?

—Muchas cosas.

Sus gargantas guardaron silencio, pero sus latidos no.

La noche en la que llegaron al fin a lo alto de la Montaña del Eco, donde un viejo sabio les habló de su siguiente aventura, Yamato besó a Mimi. Y ella no se sorprendió, porque el corazón del chico llevaba ya tiempo susurrándole canciones de amor.

Pero mejor que él no se enterase.

.

* * *

No estaba pensado como tal, y no tiene demasiada relación, pero se puede tomar como que es del mismo universo de mi fic _Las cuerdas rotas de los violines_.


	25. Los calcetines de aquel día

.

**Imagen:** 66: Botellas, lluvia, bicicleta (por Genee). 174: Calcetines divertidos (por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques).

**Personajes:** Taichi, Sora

**Summary: **Una carrera en bicicleta, lluvia y comida quemada. Solo con Taichi y Sora podía pasar. [Para Genee por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]

.

**Espejismo**

_25\. Los calcetines de aquel día_

.

—Deja de reírte. —La advertencia va en serio, pero las risas no paran—. Como no dejes de reírte…

—¿Qué? ¿Me tirarás un oso de peluche?

La risa de Sora se vuelve más escandalosa. Taichi la fulmina con la mirada antes de acercarse a ella y sacudir la cabeza, como si fuera un perro. La chica chilla, esta vez le toca a él reírse.

El suelo de la casa de los Yagami está empapado, ellos mucho más. La lluvia les ha pillado en medio de una carrera en bicicleta.

Sí… _carrera_. Un par de comentarios en el momento oportuno y así habían acabado, intentando demostrar quién estaba en mejor forma física. Ninguno ganó, porque empezó a llover. Bueno, a jarrear más bien. La botella vacía de la cesta de Sora salió volando cuando ella derrapó sin querer, la rueda de la bici de Taichi tuvo la mala suerte atascarse con la botella. Ambos cayeron a un charco.

—Te dejaré algo de ropa de Hikari, ¿crees que te valdrá? —pregunta él—. Eres más alta y… bueno, ya sabes.

—¿El qué sé? —Sora, distraída, intenta secarse el pelo con una toalla.

—Que tienes curvas. —Ella se sonroja, no sabiendo cómo tomarse eso. La sonrisa de Taichi es radiante y traviesa a la vez—. Si quieres que sea más específico, tienes…

—¡Ya, vale! ¡Lo he captado! La ropa de Hikari no me va a valer.

—Te daré mía entonces.

Ambos entran en la habitación. El chico revuelve en el armario y le tira una vieja equipación de fútbol. Sora la olisquea a escondidas.

—¿No me vas a explicar lo de los calcetines?

—Casi pensaba que lo dejarías pasar —dice él, en tono melodramático.

—No te lo crees ni tú.

—¿Borrarás la foto?

—Eso tampoco te lo crees ni tú.

—Qué cruel eres. Venga, sé buena…

Pone cara de inocente, pero solo consigue que ella se ría más y niegue con la cabeza.

—Son de mamá, que tiene el pie como yo… ¡Sí, tengo el pie del tamaño de mujer, no me avergüenza reconocerlo! —Parece justo lo contrario—. Como ayer también llovió, mi ropa no se ha secado y no me quedaban calcetines limpios.

—A ver, Tai, tu madre no creo que solo tenga calcetines desparejados, rosas y con caritas sonrientes.

—Me parecieron graciosos, ¿vale? Me recordaron a… Da igual.

—¿A qué? —Por primera vez en todo este rato, están serios.

—No importa. Ve al baño a cambiarte tú primero, calentaré agua para un té.

Sora quiere bromear acerca de si no quemará la cocina en el proceso, pero su cara la persuade. ¿Qué es lo que no le está contando?

Se quita la ropa húmeda, la mete en la secadora y se pone la equipación de fútbol. Le da nostalgia, hacía mucho que no llevaba algo así. Mucho, mucho. Él se lo dice cuando la ve. Después entra a cambiarse y sale con su pijama.

—¡Taichi! ¿Te parece decente estar en pijama?

—¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que mi ropa no se ha secado. Además, ya casi es la hora de cenar. ¿Qué vas a preparar?

—¿Yo?

—Mis padres llegan tarde, Hikari está por ahí con el rubito, y es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi hospitalidad.

—Esto es el colmo —se queja ella, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

—Si quieres preparo yo algo…

—¡No! Ya voy.

Recuerda perfectamente la última vez que lo intentó. Todos lo recuerdan. Jou tuvo una indigestión, porque se sacrificó y probó la comida para no herir los sentimientos de Taichi.

Va a la cocina y rebusca en la nevera, no hay gran cosa pero se puede apañar, aunque Yuuko se empeña en comprar cosas cada vez más raras. Escucha de fondo la televisión y se sumerge en la tarea. Un rato después, cuando ya está casi todo listo, siente la nariz de Taichi entre su pelo.

—Qué bien huele.

—Es… la salsa.

—No, eres tú. Siempre has olido así. Y con la lluvia más.

El aliento del chico le da en la nuca y a Sora se le pone la carne de gallina. Intenta fingir que está tranquila, pero las manos no le responden bien y salpica la encimera. Quiere limpiarlo, pero él, que sigue en su espalda, le agarra las manos.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que jugamos juntos al fútbol? —pregunta Taichi, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

—En la playa hace…

—No, digo en un equipo.

—Ah, sí. —Claro que lo recuerda. Fue un día triste, porque ella ya había decidido dejar el fútbol.

—Nos llenamos de barro, así que fuimos a limpiar nuestro calzado antes de ir a casa. Llevabas unos calcetines naranjas, con dibujos cursis. Me reí de ti y tú me pegaste. Después lloraste y me pediste que no dejáramos de ser amigos. Los calcetines que llevaba hoy me recordaron a esos. A ese día.

Sora se muerde el labio. Siente muchas cosas a la vez. Por su cercanía, porque él recuerde tantos detalles de ese día, porque… porque es Taichi.

Así que, como siempre le pasa con él, deja de ser consciente de lo que hace. La comida se quema, la encimera sigue sucia mucho tiempo y Sora muerde esta vez el labio de Taichi.

Y él, al día siguiente, decide que siempre llevará una botella vacía cuando vaya en bicicleta. Por si acaso.

.

* * *

No es gran cosa, pero ando sin tiempo y no quería dejar de regalar algo a Genee.

Que cumplas muchos más, que comas cosas ricas y sobre todo que disfrutes de tu día en buena compañía. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Genee!


	26. Se acerca

_Para mi querido Yax, un detallito por su pasado cumpleaños, un anticipo de lo que vendrá_

**Imágenes:** 45: WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon (por Selenee Nelia). 106: Digimons caracterizados como sus compañeros (por Midnighttreasure). 86: Taichi y Yamato en Tri (por Leiram). 87: Goggles de Tai en Tri (por Leiram). 175: Emblemas y zodíaco (por yupiyo).

**Personajes:** Agumon, Taichi, Yamato, Gabumon, Takeru, Hikari

**Summary: **Las luchas son fáciles contra los enemigos y dolorosas contra los amigos. [Para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28]

.

**Espejismo**

_26\. Se acerca_

.

Lo veía aún al cerrar los ojos. El puño de Taichi contra la mandíbula de Yamato. Aquello que lo desató todo.

¿Lo peor? Que ese golpe no era nada, nada, comparado con el dolor que sentía Taichi en ese momento. Lo que le hizo dar ese puñetazo y soltar la primera lágrima en mucho tiempo.

Y solo fue eso… la primera.

Agumon suspiró, con los goggles de su compañero aún en la cabeza. ¿Cuánto hacía de la última vez que se los vio puestos? ¿Cuánto de cuando brillaron en su cuello, como el anticipo de una batalla?

Antes las luchas habían sido contra los villanos. Contra una oscuridad que había que iluminar, un frío que había que calentar, un muro que derribar.

Pero, en aquel momento, Agumon no quería destruir aquello contra lo que peleaban. Y eso lo hacía más doloroso.

Taichi y Yamato. Eternos rivales, amigos perdidos… enemigos a la fuerza. Cada uno en un lado, dando la espalda al otro, avanzando hacia delante porque era lo que se suponía que debían hacer. ¿Hasta qué punto la moral, los principios, eran capaces de aplastar los sentimientos? ¿Importaba ya quién tenía razón y quién no?

Agumon estaba cansado de pelear. Pero sabía que precisamente por eso no podía dejar la lucha.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando Gabumon se presentó delante de él. Hikari y Takeru, dados de la mano después de mucho tiempo, lo acompañaban. Sus gestos no decían nada, solo se los veía serios y decididos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el dinosaurio, mirando al otro digimon, a pesar de que hacía mucho que no estaban en un mismo lugar sin ser WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, sin lanzarse ataques el uno al otro.

—Hemos encontrado algo —dijo Gabumon—. Algo más importante de lo que pensábamos.

Takeru se agachó y sacó un objeto de su mochila. Era una especie de roca circular, con un pedazo roto. Y, en ella, estaban grabados los emblemas de los niños elegidos, junto con más marcas que Agumon no comprendía. Algunos brillaban con su color, otros estaban oscurecidos.

—¿Qué…? —empezó, no sabiendo qué decir, ni qué significaba aquello.

—Se acerca —susurró Hikari, interrumpiéndole, con la mirada perdida—. Y tenemos que hacer algo.

A pesar de lo sombrías que fueron esas palabras, Agumon tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Estaba listo para esa clase de batalla.

.

* * *

Como pone arriba, solo un pequeño detalle y un vistazo a una historia que te debo y llevo planeando mucho tiempo :)


End file.
